An organic electronic device (OED) refers to a device including at least one layer of an organic material capable of conducting current, and may include a photovoltaic device, a rectifier, a transmitter and an organic light emitting diode (OLED).
Since an OED is generally vulnerable to external factors such as water, an encapsulated structure is usually required to protect the OED.
For example, in the patent documents 1 to 4, to protect an OED from an external environment such as water, an encapsulated structure in which an OED formed on a substrate is covered with a glass can or metal can equipped with a getter or water absorbent, and fixed with an adhesive is disclosed.